Duel Island
by Ichigo-a-shinigami
Summary: A new duelist starts his journey...
1. Prolog

**Note: **This Chapter is not about the main character,

**

* * *

**

**Prolog:**

A gust of wind whirled down a dark alley as two figures stood ready to duel, each wore a duel disk on there right arm. The first was wearing a hooded navy sweatshirt and sweat pants and a hockey mask that covered his enter face, black hair dangled in front a triangular symbol. His blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

The second was a young man wearing a grey high school uniform; short brown hair covered his head. A pair of wire framed glasses rested on his face. He smiled "So, you want to test me?" The boy said lifting his arm as his Duel Disk swung open.

The masked Duelist laughed "Yes, I'm here to test to, but this is a test you will fail, Lars Ichiro." He said in a raspy voice. He too raised his arm as his Duel Disk slid open.

"Duel" they said synchronized. White light filled the alley.

Lars: 4000

Masked Duelist: 4000

"I'll go first" said the masked duelist drawing five cards. His eyes quickly scanned his hand and his eyes soon meet Lars's "For my first turn I'll summon one card face down in defense mode and I'll also lay play two cards, face down and that will end my turn"

Lars drew one card and placed it in his hand. "I'll summon Cyber Pirate in attack mode!" (Atk: 1800) instantly a pirate with a mechanical hooked arm appeared in front of Lars, "also I'll lay a face down card." A big card appeared behind the pirate. "My turn is now over." Lars finished off.

The Figure drew a card and starred at it for a moment and chuckled "I play one face down card and end my turn."

Lars drew one card and smiled 'this card should help' he thought. "I'll equip Cyber Pirate with Iron Cutlass" The pirate's hooked arm instantly became a huge rusty cutlass. "This card increases my Cyber Pirate's attack points by 500 points. (Atk: 2300) "Now my Pirate Attack his face down card!" The pirate ran towards the masked figure and sliced the card that was in front of him. A small man flew backwards and shattered.

"Ha, that was my Gate Defender, (Def: 2000) If this card is destroyed you lose 500 Lifepoints for each face down card! Also I can summon one card with gate in its name in attack mode. So I summon Gate Archer (Atk: 1400)" a small elf like man appeared with a crossbow for an arm.

Lars: 3500

Duelist: 4000

'Gate cards, that's not a good sign.' Lars thought to himself. "I end my turn"

"That's all you can do, now I'll sacrifice my Gate Archer to summon my Gate Dragon!" (Atk: 2200) a huge dragon appeared towering over the buildings. "Also I'll play this" a card that was face down revealed it's self "Gate Zone, every card with gate in its name gains a 500 attack point bonus!" The Hugh Purple Dragon roared as the entire ally way became a huge black spaced area. Gate Dragon looked down his eyes red its attack points were now 2700. "Now my Beast, attack his Cyber Pirate!" The Dragon reared his head back a fired a huge black fireball at the mechanical pirate, it shattered as it hit him. "Also if my Gate Dragon Attacks and destroys a monster you lose that monster's original attack point to your life points."

Smoke filled the area. Once the smoke settled Lars stood their smiling, a huge pirate ship toward over him, Cyber Pirate remanded on board and in one piece. "You activated my Cyber Pirate's ability if you attack him I can play one card as from my hand to protect me and a choose The Flying Dutchmen!" the ship fired a cannon and destroyed the field and soon the dark empty space became the deck of a pirate ship. "that's no all do to the Flying Dutchmen's field ability as long as I have on card with Pirate in it's name I can summon this." Lars pulled a card from his hand and laid it on his duel disk. A huge Zombie like Pirate appeared; it towered over Lars. "I'd like you to meet Davie Jones, Pirate of the Deep" (Atk: 2500) "I'll also summon another Cyber Pirate with yet another Iron Cutlass!" (Atk: 2300)

"Ha, your still not strong enough to destroy my dragon!' the figure called as thunder clashed.

"Want to bet." Lars said smiling "I'll activate the effect of The Flying Dutchmen; it increases the attack points of any card with pirate in its name by 500!"

"NO!" the masked man cried.

"Now, Cyber Pirate (Atk: 2800) attack his Gate Dragon!" The mechanical man leaped into the crows nest and plunged towards the dragon sword bursting into flames"

Lars: 1300

Man: 3900

"You still don't have enough power to whip me out just yet." The man said laughing, "Even after you captain attacks I'll still be here!"

"Oh yah, I'll now use his special ability for each pirate card on the field I can increase his attack points by 500!" (Atk: 3500) and I'll also use this Lars pulled a card from his hand and slide it in the field slot. "Cabin Fever, this card increase all pirate cards attack points buy 400." Davie Jones (3900) Cyber Pirate (3200) "Now Davie Jones Attack his Life points directly!

"No!" the masked man cried as the huge pirate lunged towards the clocked man with a huge gold cutlass and stuck his duel disk depleting his Lifepoints to zero

Lars: 1300

Man: 0

"I won so now give me my prize," Lars said smirking

The Masked man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small white envelope and gave it to Lars. Lars opened the envelope and a small yellow ticket fluttered to the ground followed by a card and a note.

Lars bent down and picked up the ticket and the card. He looked at it 'Skull Rock' Lars smiled "Perfect, just the card I need. He then placed it into his deck and slid the deck into his pant pocket, he then bent down and pick up the letter and the ticket, he slide the ticket into this shirt and opened the letter;

'Dear Master Ichiro,

I see you have been victorious over my accomplice, I would like you to arrive at the docks at noon on the first Monday of the seventh month to head to my island were you will be given further information, and feel free to bring one guest to enter in as well, the more the merrier I always say. See you soon

Sincerely

- Samuel Harpwell,

Lars Smiled he turned to see the masked man had gone and left no trace of any duel.

--------

Who is this mystiques man and what dose he mean by the more the merrier? Find out next time on Duel Island.

* * *

Please E-Mail Me Character Ideas! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

The crowed cheered as two figures entered the arena. The First was a young lady; her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a pink blouse and a white skirt that almost reached the ground. Her blue eyes were full of life. Around her neck was a silver heart shaped locket that had the name Ashley engraved in cursive on it.

The Second was a young man; his black hair was neatly gelled up. He wore pair of black jeans and a maroon shirt. His grey eyes stared into the eyes of the burnet. A pair of black gloves covered each hand.

The moment they reached there end of the arena a tall scarcely bald man in a white business suit came out, a pair of silver sunglasses covered his eyes. He carried a duel disk in each arm and stopped in the middle of the stadium both duelists walked towards him to receive a duel disk.

As soon as each child reached the stop from which they would duel, the man turned his head towards the crowd and spoke in a booming voice. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, let the duel between Ashley and Kai Begin!" His voice was so loud the crown in the far back row could hear him, even thou he had no microphone.

The crowed cheered as the man stepped toward the guidelines and the light clicked on filling the room with light. "Duel" Ashley and Kai said in union.

Ashley: 8000

Kai: 8000

Ashley smiled as she took a look at her hand, "For my first move," she spoke softly, "I'll summon Spirit of the Breeze, (Atk: 0) in attack mode!" a small green girl with blue hair and a white dress and wings appeared on the field. "Also I'll play two cards face down and end my turn." She said smiling.

Kai drew a card and smile, 'perfect' he thought "I'll summon this," Kai said placing a card face up onto his duel disk. A small man in a silver armor appeared on the field. "Marauding Captain," (Atk: 1200)

"Not so fast there Kai," Ashley said as one of her facedown card flipped up "I activate Gravity Bind, and monster four stars or more can't attack." She said with a smirk.

"Good thing then, he's a three star monster then." Kai answered. Now I use Marauding Captain's ability," Kai said playing a card face up "Command Knight, (Atk: 1200)." A tall woman appeared in red and gold armor. "Who's special increases all warrior attack points by 400 now Marauding Captain, (Atk: 1600) attack her Spirit of the Breeze!"

"No!" Ashley said as her fairy shattered into a million pieces. "You'll pay for that" Ashley said. "I'll now play one card in defense mode and end my turn." A card appeared sideways in front of Ashley.

Kai: 4000

Ashley: 2400

"My turn" Kai said drawing a card. "I'll play a facedown card to end my turn." a card appeared behind his warriors.

Ashley drew a card a smiled "I'll sacrifice my facedown card to play this," the sideways card began to glow a blue color as it transformed into a tall pink fairy with a long staff. "Rose Fairy!" (Atk: 2500) "Also I'll use the magic card Fairy Charm, which increases my Rose Fairy's attack points by 500, if I offer one trap or magic card on my field, and I choose Gravity Bind!" (Atk: 3000) "Now Attack his knight!"

The pink fairy that raised her staff and fired a huge bolt of pink energy and Kai quickly activated his face down card "I activate my enchanted javelin which increases my lifepoints by your monster's attack points.

"Smart move Kai" Ashley said. "I end my turn."

Ashley: 2400

Kai: 7000

"Thanks," Kai spoke drawing a card 'about time!' Kai thought. "I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (Atk: 2200) and I'll use the magic card known as Release Restraint which allows my Gearfried to become-" Gearfried leaped up and his armor flew off and he came crashing down with a huge sword. "I'd like you to meet, Gearfried the Swordmaster!" (Atk: 3000)

"No!" Ashley said, she looked like she saw a ghost

"Now Gearfried, Attack her elf!" The black haired warrior bolted towards the duelist and brought his sword down hard, both cards vanished in a fiery mass "and with that I end my turn" Kai laughed.

Ashley: 2400

Kai: 5000

Ashley closed her eyes and drew a card and smiled. "I'll use the magic card Fairy Dragon Curse! With allows me to tribute my D.D Warrior Lady from my hand to summon the Fairy Dragon! (Atk: 2500)" A huge brown dragon with a flower around its neck roared as it appeared on the field, it toward over the crowd as they cheered. "This card allows me to destroy all magic and trap cards on the field, which means I can now destroy your Captain," Fairy Dragon leaned her head back a belched a huge green flame, Marauding Captain flew backwards and shattered

Kai: 2000

Ashley: 1000

Kai paused as he drew a card then he smiled. Now I'll sacrifice my monster to summon this, he took his Command Knight from his duel disk and slid them into his graveyard, "I'd Like to meet this." a small red shield with a gold eye appeared. "Millennium Shield, (Atk: 0)

"Ha," Ashley said "Zero attack points? What a joke!"

"I'm not done, now I active a magic card known as sword and shield which switches the attack and defense of all monsters" (Atk: 3000)

Ashley paused 'No my Fairy Dragon!' she said to herself. Her monsters attack point had become 1000.

"Now Attack her Dragon!" Kai Yelled as the shield type monster launched itself spinning like a boomerang right toward the cowering dragon. The moment the shield hit the dragon it burst into a million pieces as Ashley came down to her knees.

Ashley's lifepoints had become zero and she went down to her knees. "I believe that's a win." Kai said smiling.

Ashley looked up at the grey-eyed duelist and smile "Good game sweetie" Kai smiled for he had just beaten his girlfriend in a duel.

"Thanks," Kai said helping Ashley up. Then the man in the white suit came over the couple.

"Good job Kai," the man said "I believe this is yours." The man said handing him a letter. Kai looked at Ashley who nodded, he opened it, the moment he did a card fell out and a small yellow ticket flutter to the floor, Ashley bent down t pick them up and gave both to Kai 'Solar Knight' Kai smile as Ashley read the letter

"Dear Master Hinote,

Let me be the first to congratulate you on your duel. I would like you to arrive at the docks at noon on the first Monday of the seventh month to head to my island were you will be given further information, and feel free to bring one guest to enter in as well, the more the merrier I always say. See you soon

Sincerely

Samuel Harpwell,"

Kai paused "I wonder who this Samuel Harpwell is" he said out loud

"You tell me Kai, but I think you better get ready we leave tomorrow." Ashley pointed out.

"What!" Kai said "We have to pack!" he said as he grabbed Ashley's arm and ran out the arena.

"Just wait young Hinote, Just you wait" said the man in the suit smiling.

--------------

What do our heroes have ahead, who is the mysterious man and what dose he mean by Just you wait? Find out next time on Duel Island!


End file.
